Keep running
by lexicannotbesaved
Summary: So, this is a one-shot I just came up with. I don't know if I'm going to make a full story of it, that depends on the reviews and other reactions I get on it. So let me know what you think of it because I would really love that. -By the way I wasinspired by an episode of Beauty and the Beast and maybe you reconize it a bit if you also watch that show.


Run. Keep running. You have to stay ahead of them. You can't let them catch you. Your team is on their way. You have to find a way to distract them. You can't face them alone. But don't lead them too deep inside these holes; you don't know how well they know this place. There is a possibility they know the sewers better than you. They are not some kind of terrorists for nothing. If they have plans of nuclear power plants, why not plans of sewers. You have been after them for a long time; you almost know how they think. You know their plans, if you don't stop them now there will be a lot of deaths. Families ripped apart. People losing their loved ones. Half the city destroyed. If you don't get them now, you will regret it. The task is on your shoulders now and if you fail-

"There she is!" The sound of gun shots filled your ears. You kept running even though you saw the sparks of bullets hitting the wall flying around you. You almost laughed. Were they really that blind, or were they just not able to shoot. Another gun shot and shouts from the two men who were following you. You were taking deeper breaths now. You had always been in good shape, but even this was hard for you. Running on the slippery ground, not sure where to go. Concentrating on the sounds behind you, but also on the places where you could go. This was all about focus. If you didn't keep your mind clear this could end really badly for you. Really, really bad.

The sound of footsteps echoing behind you was getting louder and louder. More clear. They were coming closer. You had to make a decision. Shut off your flashlight and have them not knowing where you are. But neither will you. Or keep it on and knowing where you were going, but have them knowing it too. You go with turning off the light. You don't mind not knowing where to go. If that can buy you time, that's the way to go.

The voices were again getting louder; you could hear their loud breaths. "Where did she go?" You hear a voice asking his other friend. A grin is playing on your lips; they are confused. But then you step on something, something that makes a screeching sound. A rat. You stepped on a rat. "That way!" You curse inwardly. Maybe keeping the flashlight on was a better idea. But no time to change that now, then they will certainly know where you are.

Then you slip, losing the grip on your gun. You curse again, not inwardly this time. Your knees make contact with the concrete ground and your hand scrapes across the hard brick wall. You hear the footsteps again. They are close. Too close. "You should have known you can't outrun us by now." You jump up, grabbing your gun and aiming it on the two men in front of you. You switch from one to another and you swallow. They are armed too. One of them laughs out loud, probably thinking you are giving up easily. But that's not how you work.

You shoot at the pipes that are hanging above the two guys, hitting the screws that holds the two ends of two pipes together. They burst open and some liquid streams out of them. You grin again; they are distracted. Your chance to get them. You take a leap and your right foot makes contact with the man's jaw on the right. The sound of cracking bones fills your ears. In the same move you swivel around and you burry your left elbow in the other man's temple. He's out immediately and that is a relieve. Maybe you can handle the other one easier now. But nothing could be further from the truth. Your focus is gone for just a slight second and that is enough. You are not quick enough to react and the sound of a firing gun fills your ears. You feel the pain, on the left side of your body. Just underneath your collarbone. In shock you place a hand on the wound and the guys in front of you sees that as his opportunity. You're too late to react and the handle of his gun makes contact with your head. You see stars and in the next moment you get pushed away. You can't get a hold on anything and you fall in the flooding water. You try to get a grip on the sides but you can't. Your shoulder is hurting too much. You take a deep breath when you notice you're about to go under.

The nasty water is filling your nose and you're desperately trying to get it out of it. But it's to no avail. There is no way to fight the water that's a lot more ways stronger than you are and you are just waiting for a chance to get a grip on something. The water keeps throwing you around. And then when you almost have to take another deep breath, but you know there is no way you can do that, you get slammed against a metal side. It is like you're in a big pipe and you can feel the water floating against you. It's pushing you up, the water is rising. You look up; above you is some kind of lid. Then you get it. The water will push his way up to that lid and there is no way you can get out of it. You reach out to it, desperately trying to push it up. But it's too heavy and you can't put a lot of power in it because of the fact you're wounded. You hold on to the bars of the lid desperately and start screaming. "Help! Someone please help! Help me!" You know it probably won't help you. You are not in a place people come a lot. Or actually never. Who walks around in a sewer? Your colleagues don't know you're here, at this side of the sewers and you can't lift the lid. The water is rising more and more and is now pushing your head against the bars. You go under with your head again, but you fight it. You have to keep pushing; there is no way you're giving up. You try again. "Help! Please somebody help me! Somebody? Please!"

It all feels useless. But you're not a person that gives up easily so you keep screaming and struggling with the lid. Your legs feel sore, so do your arms. But you have to keep pushing. There is no way you will give up. You can't. You have people who care about you; you can't just stop fighting because you're tired, and because you think it's over. It's not over till it's over. It's not over till your heart stops beating.

Then you hear it. Voices. Talking voices. You scream again. "Help! Is somebody there! Please help me!" It sounds like there are people reacting on it and you keep calling. You push the lid again. These sounds have given you a new shot of adrenaline. Then you hear the voices and footsteps loud and clear. "Where are you?" You hear someone asking. You stick your hand in between the bars of the lid and wave. "Here! Please get me out!" You hear shuffling and you can see silhouettes. But because there is almost no light, you can't see who is there. More shuffling and voices that are discussing how to get you out of there. But you can't focus on them anymore. The only thought that is going through your head is the fact your saved. A glistening in the light catches your attention for a moment and when you feel the lid being pulled up you almost let go of it. But a pair of strong arms lifts you out of it and you relax. _You can rest now_, a voice in your head says. _You're safe_. You can feel the corners of your mouth curl in to a weak smile and you whisper the words: thank you, before everything turns black.


End file.
